Recueil d'OS
by Zezely
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Harry Potter, avec divers personnages principaux à travers le temps et l'espace.
1. Lundi : spaghetti, mardi : macaronis,

Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, le thème étant **pâte**. J'ai un peu déliré dessus mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

* * *

On lui avait dit bien des choses sur la vie étudiante mais pas ça.

On lui avait dit qu'elle aurait beaucoup de cours mais aussi beaucoup de travail personnel à fournir sur son temps libre. Mais ça, ça ne faisait pas peur à Hermione Granger. Après tout, le travail c'est la santé et bosser jour et nuit était la chose qu'elle savait faire le mieux.

On lui avait dit aussi que les jeudi soirs seraient très arrosés et les vendredi matins extrêmement compliqués. Mais l'alcool n'avait jamais attiré Hermione Granger. Quel intérêt de se retrouver allongé entre deux tables, baignant dans son vomi ou tout autre rejet du corps auquel elle ne voulait même pas penser.

On lui avait également dit qu'elle ferait beaucoup de nouvelles rencontres et peut-être même celle de l'homme de sa vie. Mais Hermione Granger l'avait déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Ron Weasley était le seul et l'unique à ses yeux et jamais elle ne voudrait chercher ailleurs car elle était sûre d'elle.

Voilà tout ce qu'on avait dit à Hermione sur la vie étudiante. Mais voilà, les gens sont fourbes et nous cachent bien des choses sous prétexte de vouloir qu'on découvre les choses « par nous-mêmes ». Balivernes ! Tout ce que veulent les gens c'est se moquer et nous montrer que finalement, on n'est pas si différent des autres.

La seule chose que personne n'avait dit à Hermione sur la vie étudiante, c'était qu'elle allait grossir ! Oh je vous vois venir, vous pensez : « Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous raconte là ? Est-elle à ce point superficielle ? Quelques kilos ce n'est pas trop grave ! ». Oui oui quelques kilos ça ne fait pas de mal : un, deux, trois ou quatre. Mais dix kilos ! Voilà qui change une personne.

En seulement six mois, Hermione avait pris dix kilos. Dix kilos de stress, de pression, de devoirs supplémentaires, de nuits blanche mais surtout dix kilos de pâtes. Aaaah les pâtes … Tellement délicieuses et idéales pour garder la forme pendant la journée. Hermione en consommait des quantités astronomiques. Au petit-déjeuner pour tenir toute la journée, au déjeuner pour la fin d'après-midi et au diner pour tenir le coup la nuit en cas de nuit blanche, ce qui arrivait très souvent.

Et puis les pâtes, ça se décline à l'infini. Bolognaise, carbonara, lasagnes, salade froide, etc … De plus, l'imagination d'Hermione était aussi au service de la cuisine et elle avait expérimenté des pâtes sucrées en les cuisant avec une pincée ou deux de sucre puis en les mélangeant avec des fruits frais. Ce n'était pas très appétissant mais cela changeait.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait pris un peu de ventre, des cuisses et des hanches. Elle essaya de fermer son bouton de jean mais dû se résigner. Si elle voulait réussir à réenfiler ce jean, elle allait devoir changer son alimentation. Hors de question de faire du sport, elle n'avait pas le temps avec ses études de droit magique et de droit moldu. Elle alla dans le coin cuisine de son appartement et ouvrit quelques placards. Plusieurs paquets de pâte trônaient fièrement au milieu d'un vide intersidéral. Dans son frigo, un paquet de gruyère râpé, des lardons et un reste de pâtes de la veille prêt à être réchauffé d'un coup de baguette. Elle referma ses placards et son frigo, incapable de jeter tous ces délicieux paquets de pâtes n'attendant que d'être mangés.

Au lieu de tout mettre à la poubelle, elle prit ses clés et fila hors de son appartement, direction le supermarché le plus proche. Dans les rayons, elle déambula comme une âme en peine, habituée à se diriger mécaniquement dans le magasin vers le rayon féculents. Dépitée, elle fit ce que n'importe quelle jeune fille ferait dans un cas comme ça. Elle appela sa mère.

« Salut Maman c'est Hermione. »

« Oh bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien bien. Dis je t'appelle parce que j'ai un léger problème de … comment dire ? »

« Tu n'es pas enceinte n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Oh mon dieu grand-mère à moins de cinquante ans ! »

« Calme toi Maman je ne suis pas enceinte ! Mon dieu tu te fais tellement de films et après tu te plains d'avoir des cheveux blancs … Non enfin je t'appelle car je voudrais que tu me conseilles sur ma façon de manger. J'ai pris quelques kilos et je … »

« Merci mon Dieu Hermione je n'osais pas t'en parler ! Tu avais l'air si prise par tes études que je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ça mais qu'est ce que tu as grossi ! »

« Merci Maman mais je n'ai pris qu'un peu de ventre … et de cuisses. »

« Et des hanches ! »

« Oui enfin bon passons. Qu'est-ce que j'achète alors ? »

La mère d'Hermione lui dicta alors toute une liste de fruits et de légumes de saison ainsi que différentes viandes, surtout de la viande blanche et du poisson. Hermione s'exécuta sans demander son reste et se retrouva vite avec un chariot bien rempli de produits sains et frais. Elle régla à la caisse et fila chez elle après avoir réduit discrètement son sac de courses et l'avoir rangé dans son sac à main.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle déballa le tout et suivit le conseil de sa mère, c'est-à-dire aller sur internet pour trouver des recettes pour utiliser tous les bons ingrédients qu'elle venait d'acheter. Un rapide tour sur le web lui permit de se rendre compte que de multiples possibilités existaient. En quelques minutes elle trouva et réalisa une recette.

Tandis que son plat cuisait au four. Elle s'installa dans son canapé avec le code pénal moldu et entreprit de lire la troisième partie, qu'elle devait résumer et analyser pour la semaine d'après. Une délicieuse odeur arriva bientôt à ses narines et elle se leva, suivant le fumé parfumé jusqu'au four. Elle sortit son plat et s'installa à table.

Miam, comme ça à l'air délicieux les lasagnes au saumon et poireau !HHHHHijdijJJHe


	2. Un terrible secret

Ce deuxième OS a également été rédigé dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. Le thème était série. Je n'étais pas beaucoup inspiré et je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS mais je joue le jeu et le publie quand même. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Il est beau. Il est grand. Il est intelligent. Il est finement musclé. Il a les plus beaux yeux du monde et des cheveux parfaits. Toutes les femmes du monde sorcier se pâment devant lui mais voilà, Drago Malefoy a beau être l'homme parfait, il a un terrible secret.

C'est un secret qui l'empêche toute vie commune avec n'importe qui car personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Il était condamné à vivre seul toute sa vie. Mais heureusement qu'elle était là. Sa seule véritable amie. Elle, elle pouvait le comprendre, le distraire, le faire pleurer, le faire rêver ou encore rire. Elle était parfaite. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un peu de courant pour qu'elle fonctionne.

Et oui, la télévision est la femme parfaite. Couplée avec un peu de magie, nul besoin d'avoir de la compagnie après tout. Les moldus avaient beau être inférieurs, ils avaient réussi à combler leur absence de magie par beaucoup d'inventions extrêmement intelligentes et utiles, même pour des sorciers. Drago avait découvert la magie à la mode moldue en initiation à la vie des moldus lors de sa seconde septième année à Poudlard. Après la Grande Guerre et la haine dont les moldus avaient été victimes, les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie avaient jugé utile de rendre obligatoire les cours sur la vie des moldus afin de faire comprendre aux jeunes élèves que les moldus étaient tout aussi évolués que les sorciers, de par leurs inventions notamment.

Drago s'était alors acheté une télévision dès sa sortie de Poudlard quand il avait emménagé près de l'Université sorcière de Londres. Il avait essayé toutes sortes de programmes, ne comprenant pas la subtilité de certains. Mais un jour, il eut une révélation alors qu'il zappait sur les différentes chaines. Il fut pris dans l'histoire de six New-Yorkais moldus et il resta plusieurs heures devant cette série télé. A la fin du programme, il chercha une autre série à regarder et petit à petit, il fut happé dans le cercle infernal des séries télévisées.

Depuis toutes ces années, il suivait sans relâche ses séries favorites. Il achetait des magazines moldus pour connaitre les nouvelles séries et suivre l'actualité de ses acteurs fétiches. Sa passion lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais heureusement que les moldus avaient encore de la ressource car ils avaient aussi inventé de quoi enregistrer pour regarder plus tard. Ensuite, avec internet, n'importe quelle série était accessible à n'importe quel moment. Cela avait changé la vie de Drago. Il pouvait maintenant sortir sans craindre de louper un épisode.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous important. Il allait revoir Hermione Granger, sa vieille ennemie de Poudlard. Cette dernière avait vécu quelques temps avec la belette avant de le quitter et de vivre pleinement sa vie de femme célibataire. Ils s'étaient croisé à une soirée d'anciens élèves de l'école de magie et avaient décidé de se revoir. Drago ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui poser un lapin. Il avait alors à regret quitté son appartement, sa télévision et son ordinateur pour se rendre dans un chic restaurant moldu.

La soirée c'était plus que bien passée et bientôt Drago se retrouva à emmener Hermione dans son appartement en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée, ne s'endormant que sur les coups de quatre heures du matin.

Vers 10h, Drago se réveilla en s'étirant comme un chat. Il regarda tendrement Hermione, qui dormait encore paisiblement. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas eu une fille dans son lit et encore moi une sauvage lionne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se réveilla à son tour. Elle se leva et décida de faire le tour de l'appartement de son nouvel amant. Après avoir traversé quelques pièces, elle tomba sur un bureau. Elle rentra sans hésiter et s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle remua la souris quand elle s'aperçut que l'ordinateur n'était pas éteint.

Drago entendit un grand éclat de rire retentir de l'autre bout de son appartement. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la source du rire. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait de son bureau, il fit demi-tour immédiatement et retourna vers sa chambre. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se leva et le suivit en courant.

Drago essaya de fermer sa porte à clé mais elle l'ouvrit rapidement à l'aide d'un Alhomora. Drago se tenait assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Tu vas t'empresser d'aller tout raconter à tout le monde, c'est ça ? » demanda Drago d'un ton fataliste.

« Je ne sais pas Malefoy, après tout, nous sommes très proches maintenant. »

Il releva immédiatement la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne diras rien ? »

« Mais non voyons »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva de bonne humeur. Il avait pris son pied avec Hermione Granger. Plusieurs fois. Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il allait prendre son petit déjeuner quand un hibou de la gazette toqua à sa fenêtre. Il prit le journal et ajouta une mornille dans la sacoche de l'oiseau avant de le libérer.

Il s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille en voyant la une.

Drago Malefoy, fan « La petite maison dans la prairie ». Photos inédites et témoignage d'Hermione Granger en exclusivité pour la Gazette

« La garce »


	3. Je préfères de loin être ton esclave

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "esclave" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. J'avoue que j'ai carrément trippé sur ce thème alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

* * *

« Bon les gars, ça fait trop longtemps maintenant. Cette situation ne peut pas durer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Vous faites tous les deux diversions et moi je cours vers la sortie. »

« Très drôle. Vraiment. »

« Non mais sans blague. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours qu'on est enfermé ici. J'ai besoin d'air frais. »

« Et d'une bonne bierraubeurre. »

« Si on sort vivant de cette galère, je vous jure par Merlin que je vous offre un open bar au Trois Balais dès que possible ! »

« Planquez-vous elles arrivent ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes se cachèrent derrière le mur le plus proche, en prenant grand soin de ne pas dépasser ne serait-ce que d'un poil. Ils arrêtèrent même de respirer en voyant passer trois sorcières au pas de course.

« On peut dire qu'on a encore eu chaud » chuchota Ronald Weasley en se relevant tout doucement.

« Penche toi abruti, tu vas nous faire prendre ! » siffla Drago Malefoy en le rabaissant violemment.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose » dit Harry Potter d'un ton inquiet.

Ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent tous les trois leur prénom prononcé par des voix plus qu'énervées non loin d'eux.

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? » demanda Ron qui commençait à paniquer.

« Au son de leur voix, je dirais cinq mètres à notre gauche » répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et on doit te croire à 100% juste parce que Monsieur est Auror ou parce que être l'élu va de pair avec une ouïe fine ? » ironisa Drago.

« Si tu me crois pas t'a qu'à vérifier par toi-même Malefoy ! » répondit Harry, se retenant de lui tirer la langue.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Et si elles me voient ? »

« Et bien comme on dit, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux la fouine. » conclut Ron avec un sourire sadique.

« J'y vais mais je vous préviens, si je tombe, on tombe tous ! Tssss et après on parle du courage des Gryffondors, mon œil ! »

Harry et Ron ne se vexèrent même pas de cette remarque acerbe, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à sortir de leur cachette. Ils poussèrent le Serpentard mais ce dernier revint rapidement dans leur planque.

« Merde merde merde ! »

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron qui commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. « Elles t'ont vu c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elles ne m'ont pas vu espèce de gros trouillard ! Mais elles sont juste à côté de nous. »

« Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Je n'en peux plus d'être leur esclave ! » s'exclama Harry, si fort que des bruits de pas vinrent en leur direction, avant de repartir un peu plus loin.

« On peut dire qu'on s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. » philosopha Drago tout bas.

« Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là Malefoy ! » l'accusa Ron en le pointant du doigt. « Harry et moi on pouvait s'en sortir mais il a fallu que toi tu insistes ! »

« Je ne voulais pas être seul dans cet enfer. C'est pas ça qu'on appelle la solidarité masculine ? » se défendit le blond en tapant du plat de sa main le doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins. » soupira Harry. « Réfléchissons à un plan pour sortir d'ici au lieu de vous disputez comme ça. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Harry ? » demanda Ron avec un lueur d'espoir dans le regard. « Tu as un plan ? »

« J'ai quelques idées mais il faut d'abord évaluer la situation. »

« L'élu parle, tout le monde se tait. » ironisa Drago.

« Tagueule et écoute pour une fois. » répondit Harry. « L'élu parle et la fouine écoute » dit-il en souriant.

La tête du Serpentard valait toutes les évasions du monde et les deux Gryffondors ne purent réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, secoués par un fou rire silencieux. Drago se renfrogna et attendit que leur fou rire passe.

« Bon alors » réussit à articuler Harry entre deux hoquets de rire. « Il y a les trois folles ainsi qu'au moins une dizaine de leurs complices. Je pense qu'il y a également cinq autres esclaves avec elles, ils sont nos alliés donc je pense que tout d'abord nous devons les repérer et nous rassembler tous ensemble. Ensuite, il y a cinq personnes ici qui gardent les lieux dont l'imposant black qu'on a vu à l'entrée. Il faudra créer une distraction pour quitter la place. »

« OK. Donc première étape, on se sépare et on regroupe au même endroit tous les prisonniers c'est ça ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui c'est ça. Drago quand tu as observé les environs, qu'as-tu vu ? »

« J'étais trop occupé à ne pas me faire voir par les trois folles pour observer le paysage Potty ! » répliquât- il. « Mais j'ai cru voir une de leur complice avec un esclave qui portait au moins deux tonnes de charges dans les bras pas très loin. »

Harry sortit doucement la tête de leur cachette et sourit.

« Elles se sont éloignées, on a le champ libre. Drago tu files retrouver le prisonnier que tu as vu pendant que moi je vais vers la droite et Ron vers la gauche. Rendez vous ici dans deux minutes et pas une de plus, sinon on considèrera que vous êtes perdus Ok ? »

« Oui chef ! » répondit Drago en soupirant.

Il quitta le premier la cachette en rasant les murs. Ron et Harry se séparèrent également et commencèrent à quadriller l'espace. Drago trouva l'esclave en quelques secondes. Celui-ci jetait des regards désespérés autour de lui, accablé par sa pesante charge. Drago lui fit signe de venir vers lui et l'homme parut voir en lui la réincarnation de Merlin. Il s'approcha à petit pas de Drago, qui l'aida à se débarrasser de son poids. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux le lieu de rendez vous sains et saufs. Alors qu'ils soufflaient d'aise, un cri aigüe retenti dans toute la surface de l'immense pièce et ils se figèrent.

Harry accourut au pas de course, suivit de deux hommes apeurés. Drago questionna l'élu du regard.

« Ron s'est fait prendre. » annonça-t-il d'un ton solennel. « On ne peut plus rien pour lui malheureusement. Mais il ne nous trahira pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Que fait-on ? » demanda un des deux esclaves qui suivaient Harry. Il portait encore quelques paquets dans ses bras et s'en débarrassa au pied du mur.

« Il faut créer une diversion, en espérant qu'elle aide les autres prisonniers à s'échapper aussi » répondit Harry.

« J'ai une petite idée » dit mystérieusement Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre autres hommes acquiescèrent et Drago sortit de la cachette. Il se rendit près de l'entrée. Harry et les autres entendirent un son résonné dans tous les coins. Il provenait d'une voix amplifiée magiquement.

« Le magasin Magicbaby annonce à Hermione et Ginny que Drago et Harry les attendent près des miroirs au fond du magasin. Bon shopping à toutes et à tous. »

Harry vit alors passer sa femme et sa meilleure amie chargées de paquets vers le fond du magasin. Il donna le signal et les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils rejoignirent Drago et ils coururent vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils freinèrent des quatre fers quand ils tombèrent face à face avec une Lavande rouge de colère et un Ron tout penaud derrière elle, croulant sous les bodys et autres couches.

« Les filles ! » hurla Lavande de sa voix suraïgue. « Je les ai trouvé. Je les ai tous trouvé ! »

Il ne fallut pas vingt secondes pour que les fugitifs se retrouvent entourés d'une horde de femmes en colère mais surtout très enceintes et armées jusqu'aux dents de biberon et de hochets. Une des femmes se mit même à pleurer en évoquant la trahison de son mari. Ce dernier fit un regard d'excuse à Harry et Drago et quitta les rangs pour retrouver son épouse, qui sourit et lui pointa du doigt un carton contenant un landau.

« Drago Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

« Je suis ici contre mon gré et je refuse d'être ton esclave dans cette espèce d'enfer de femmes enceintes ! » dit courageusement Drago en levant le menton.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes parce que je te jures que … »

« Bien sûr que je plaisante ma chérie. Allez donne moi tes paquets, ce n'est pas sain pour une femme dans ta condition de porter tout ça et »

Hermione l'interrompit en lui jetant des tétines à travers la figure. Les deux autres hommes quittèrent eux aussi les rangs et bientôt Harry fut le dernier face à Ginny. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » lui demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

« C'était pas mal » répondit Harry. « Mais je préfères de loin être ton esclave » conclut-il en lui prenant délicatement des mains ses sacs.

* * *

**Je ne sais toujours pas d'où m'est venue cette idée mais elle me plait bien au final. J'espère que vous avez été un minimum surpris quand même ;)**


	4. Pour sa soeur

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "esclave" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Le thème de soeur m'a moins inspiré mais je suis contente d'avoir écrit sur Pétunia, chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Pétunia se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un mauvais rêve. Elle regarda Vernon dormir à ses côtés, paisiblement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'encore une fois elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, trop bouleversée par ce cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre voisine, celle de Dudley son fils âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. Ce dernier dormait tranquillement, agité de petits soubresauts. Ses petites mains potelées enserraient une peluche de lion, sa préférée. Elle remit la couverture correctement puis descendit au salon sans faire de bruit.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé au gingembre et s'assit dans le canapé avec un bon livre. Malgré la prose de l'auteur, des images de son rêve ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. Elle essaya de les chasser mais elles revenaient, encore plus présentes.

Elle voyait sa sœur, Lily. Cette espèce de monstre roux. Elle la voyait crier et implorer la pitié, les bras ouverts comme pour dissimuler quelque chose. Le son de sa voix retentissait dans le crâne de Pétunia et elle entendait en boucle ses supplications. Puis un éclair vert traversa la mémoire de Pétunia et un cri retentissant se fit entendre. Elle le ressentit tellement fort qu'elle se leva et se retourna, comme si sa sœur pouvait être présente.

Mais pourtant Privet Drive était silencieuse cette nuit, comme toutes les autres. Et Pétunia se rassit, essayant de passer outre de la douleur au cœur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Penser à sa sœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Cette sœur avec qui elle s'était très bien entendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle manifeste des aptitudes étranges. Des objets qui flottaient autour d'elle ou encore des fleurs qui renaissaient entre ses doigts. Pétunia l'avait jalousé au point de la haïr. Lily avait déjà tout pour elle. De beaux cheveux, beaucoup d'amis, de bonnes notes. Et voilà qu'elle avait en plus des supers pouvoirs.

Quand Pétunia avait eu treize ans, Lily avait reçu une lettre d'un certain Albus Dumbledore, l'invitant à rejoindre une école de magie afin d'apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Cela avait fait la fierté de leurs parents et depuis ce jour, Pétunia avait été aussi insignifiante à leurs yeux qu'une fleur fanée.

Elle avait même dans une ultime tentative, envoyée une lettre au directeur de Poudlard afin de savoir si elle pouvait elle aussi y suivre un apprentissage de la magie. Après tout, si sa sœur avait ce don, elle aussi non ? Mais Dumbledore l'avait rejeté. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas de magie en elle et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais.

Elle avait alors détesté sa sœur au plus haut point. Cette dernière faisait tout pour se faire remarquer dès qu'elle rentrait de Poudlard. Elle racontait ce qu'elle avait appris, parlait des gens merveilleux qu'elle avait rencontrés ou encore de la beauté du château.

Les excellentes notes de Pétunia et son investissement sans faille dans le bénévolat auprès des personnes âgées faisaient pâle figure face aux prouesses de sa sœur. Alors, quand Pétunia eut 18 ans, elle quitta le domicile parental pour aller vivre avec son petit ami, Vernon Dursley. Elle l'avait rencontré à Londres alors qu'elle suivait des cours de dactylographie (1) afin de devenir secrétaire et quitter au plus vite le domicile parental. Ce dernier était un monsieur tout le monde de gros gabarit mais qui avait toujours su lui faire croire qu'elle était la chose la plus importante au monde à ses yeux. Elle aimait ce sentiment d'être importante pour quelqu'un, ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué pendant toute son adolescence.

Lily continuait de lui envoyer des lettres d'Ecosse mais Pétunia ne lui répondait que très rarement. Plus le temps passait et plus la magie lui faisait horreur. Ainsi, l'une des dernières lettres qu'elle lui envoya fut celle qui lui annonça son prochain mariage avec Vernon. Il avait fait sa demande lors d'un diner avec la famille Evans. Elle avait dû alors lui parler des capacités de sa sœur mais lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en tenir compte dans leur vie de couple(1).

Cruelle, c'est lors d'un diner entre les deux couples, que Pétunia annonça à Lily qu'elle ne serait pas sa demoiselle d'honneur. Le diner déjà tendu à cause des disputes incessantes des deux jeunes hommes avait viré au cauchemar et ils avaient été exclus du restaurant (1). A vie. Néanmoins Pétunia avait eu le cœur serré en voyant sa sœur pleurer mais ne l'avait jamais avoué.

Le mariage de Pétunia et Vernon avait également été plus ou moins catastrophique à cause de l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux sœurs et entre les deux jeunes hommes. Cette dispute avait coupé nette les rencontres entre Pétunia et sa sœur, bien que Lily continue à lui envoyer des lettres plus ou moins régulièrement.

Le mariage de Lily avait eu lieu selon la mode sorcière et Pétunia n'y fut pas convié, ce qui renforça en elle le sentiment de haine que lui dégageait sa sœur cadette. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire un tel affront ? A partir de ce moment, elle décidé de couper net toute communication et de jeter systématiquement ses lettres à la poubelle.

A la naissance de Dudley, les parents de Pétunia n'avaient même pas été présents, trop occupés à prendre soin de leur petite Lily, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Et un mois plus tard, elle aussi donna naissance à un petit garçon. Elle envoya un fairepart rouge et or à Pétunia, qui prit à peine le temps de le lire avant de le jeter (1). Le fruit de cette union malsaine ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier.

Pendant un an, Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley avait vécu heureux tous les trois, plongés dans leur banalité affligeante qui leur convenait très bien. Puis Pétunia avait commencé à avoir ses cauchemars à propos de sa sœur. Cette sœur qu'elle avait effacé de sa mémoire afin de se créer l'illusion parfaite d'une vie sans étrangeté.

Elle posa son livre sur ses genoux, pensive. Pourquoi après tout ce temps pensait-elle à sa sœur ? Elle avait déjà beaucoup pensé entre son mari, son fils et son travail à mi-temps chez le notaire. En plus, halloween était déjà le lendemain et elle devait préparer la maison pour accueillir les enfants venant réclamer des bonbons. Elle ne donnait jamais aux enfants déguisés en sorcierd ou sorcières, question de principe.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain dans toute la rue. Elle se leva d'un bond et accourut à la fenêtre. Un engin volant vrombissait en atterrissant sans délicatesse dans la rue étrangement sombre. A cette heure tardive, elle était d'habitude très bien éclairée. Surprise, elle recula et éteint les lumières du salon.

Elle se cacha dans la cuisine et attendit quelques minutes. Elle entendit le bruit de l'engin retentir une seconde fois et s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches afin d'aller chercher Vernon pour lui raconter cela au plus vite, elle entendit un bruit juste devant sa porte. Méfiante, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et entendit très distinctement des pleurs de bébé. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit un panier contenant un enfant d'à peine un an, les yeux plein de larmes avec une étrange cicatrice sur le front.

Un petit mot accompagné le tout.

« Chère Pétunia,

Prenez soin de cet enfant. Il est votre sang. Votre sœur a été assassinée en tentant de le protéger d'un mage noir qui voulait sa mort. Elle a été extrêmement courageuse mais cela n'a pas suffi. James Potter a également laissé sa vie ce soir.

Je vous demande de garder cet enfant près de vous et de l'élever comme si c'était le vôtre. Il porte en lui l'espoir du monde sorcier et vous êtes la seule personne chez qui il sera en sécurité.

Mettez vos préjugés de côté cette fois ci et soyez fière de garder cet enfant près de vous.

Nous comptons tous sur vous.

Albus Dumbledore. »

Pétunia s'écroula en larmes devant sa porte d'entrée. Son rêve avait été un présage. Celui de la mort de sa sœur, qui voulait uniquement protéger son enfant. Elle regarda le petit être s'agiter dans son panier et le prit dans ses bras.

Il représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait et savait que la vie serait surement dure pour lui. Elle renferma la porte sur eux après avoir pris le panier. Elle ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier et y installa l'enfant, qui commença à somnoler. Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il soit fort. Pour sa sœur.

1 : tous ces éléments sont tirés de Pottermore

* * *

**Je sais bien que soeur + Harry Potter = Lily et Pétunia donc rien de très original mais je suis tout de même contente d'avoir écrit dessus. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	5. Notre futur dans un tableau

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Coquelicot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

J'étais en manque d'inspiration et ça se sent mais bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

Ah Paris. Ses grandes avenues, ses boutiques de luxe, sa tour Eiffel, ses musées, … Que l'on soit moldu ou sorcier, Paris reste Paris. Et c'est ce qu'Hermione Granger voulait faire rentrer dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. La jeune mariée avait insisté pour que leur lune de miel ait lieu en France, et tout particulièrement à Paris. Alors que le jeune homme aurait préféré se prélasser sur une plage déserte pendant deux semaines, se baigner nu et boire des cocktails, sa toute nouvelle femme avait imposé Paris.

Il trouvait cela ridicule car elle y avait passé toutes ses vacances avec ses parents depuis qu'elle était enfant et lui ne trouvait aucun intérêt à flâner dans un bateau mouche ou à arpenter des avenues remplies de monde pour voir un machin pointu à peine plus haut que le but central d'un terrain de quiddich.

Mais elle lui avait encore une fois fait le coup des yeux larmoyants et encore une fois il avait craqué. Comme il avait craqué pour la robe blanche au mariage, à la mode moldue. Comme il avait craqué quand elle lui avait demandé d'habiter dans un village mixte et à plus forte raison dans une maison totalement équipée de technologies moldues. Elle gagnait à tous les coups et cette fois ci, Drago n'aurait jamais du craquer.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là et toutes leurs journées avaient été épuisantes mais pas au sens où on peut l'entendre lors d'une lune de miel. Bien au contraire. Ils dormaient comme des loirs une fois la nuit tombée, trop épuisés par des journées intenses de visites ou de parcs d'attraction pour attardés moldus. Franchement, qui a envie de voir une souris avec un sourire aussi suspicieux et faire des attractions donnant envie de vomir ? Enfin bon, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Il leur restait encore une semaine et Hermione avait rempli le moindre espace vide de leur emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, ils s'attaquaient à la tournée des musées de la ville. Hermione entraina son époux dans le métro de la ville, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ça et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes coincés entre des gens tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, ils arrivèrent au Quai d'Orsay.

Alors que Drago avait d'ors et déjà prévu d'être de mauvais humeur toute la journée, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la structure du bâtiment qui lui rappelait celle de la gare de Londres. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de se faire la réflexion, la voix de sa tendre et chère retentit à côté de lui.

« Tu sais c'est normal si ça te fait penser à la gare de Londres. Le musée d'Orsay a été emménagé dans une ancienne gare. » dit elle en souriant.

« Tu sais que t'es flippante quand tu fais ça ? » répondit Drago en grimaçant.

Elle lui tira la langue en retour puis saisit sa main pour l'entrainer au guichet. Une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient leur billet en main et les donnaient à un imposant garde.

« A quoi ça sert d'attendre une demi heure pour acheter ces foutus billets si on les donne deux mètres plus loin ? » marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

Sa question fut accueillie par une tape derrière la tête.

« Il va juste vérifier qu'ils sont en ordre et nous les rendre espèce d'idiot. » siffla Hermione en récupérant les fameux billets des mains du vigile.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le premier couloir du musée. Diverses statues trônaient au milieu d'une salle aux murs recouverts d'imposants tableaux. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs salles, qui se ressemblaient toutes aux yeux de Drago mais par amour pour sa femme, il réprimait la plupart des commentaires qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé deux bonnes heures dans le dédale de pièces du musée, ils arrivèrent dans une salle étrange. Les tableaux étaient de tailles très modestes comparées à ceux des autres salles et les couleurs utilisées donnaient une atmosphère très étrange à la pièce. Drago observa attentivement chaque tableau et crut s'y perdre à chaque fois. Il se noya dans les eaux de « Impression soleil levant » et se sentit nauséeux devant « Mer agitée à Etretat ».

« C'est la salle Monet » lui expliqua Hermione. « C'est un peintre français de la fin du XIXème siècle. Et c'est le fondateur de l'impressionnisme. »

Drago acquiesça sans vraiment l'écouter. Il venait de tomber sur la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu, après Hermione bien sûr, et après son tout nouveau balai de quiddich également. Un tableau représentant un immense champ de fleurs rouges se dressait devant lui. Et au milieu de ce champ se dressaient une femme et un enfant. Ils semblaient si heureux et paisibles que Drago se sentit ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il ne savait pas si c'était les fleurs ou les personnages mais ce tableau avait quelque chose d'unique. Le blond ne souhaitait à présent plus qu'une seule chose, habiter dans la maison trônant en haut du tableau et regarder des heures durant Hermione jouait avec son enfant, avec leur enfant.

« Il se nomme Coquelicots. » chuchota Hermione à son oreille. « Il est magnifique n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un de mes tableaux préférés. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« On pense que la femme et l'enfant étaient Camille Doncieux, la femme de Monet avec leur fils Jean Monet. » continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« J'aimerais vivre dans ce tableau. » dit Drago.

« Moi aussi. »

« Combien penses tu qu'il coûte ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et lui répondit en souriant qu'il n'était pas à vendre et ne le serait jamais. Après tout, cette œuvre appartient à l'humanité toute entière et ce serait injuste qu'elle appartienne à une seule personne.

Drago, déçu, resta plus d'une heure dans la salle Monet, les yeux rivés sur son rêve. Finalement, ils quittèrent le musée sans finir la visite.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, ponctué par de nouvelles visites mais aucune révélation pour Drago. Ils rentrèrent en Angleterre, dans leur maison mixte, remplie de technologies moldues.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle rentrait du Ministère, Hermione eut la surprise de voir fièrement trôner au dessus de la cheminée une réplique exacte des « Coquelicots ».

« Surprise ! » s'exclama Drago en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Il est magnifique Drago ! » dit Hermione en l'embrassant. « On dirait vraiment l'original. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Drago eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Peut importe l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé. Ce qui importe c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous pourrons tous les jours contempler notre futur. »

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione achetait les journaux moldus afin d'y détecter tous faits pouvant impliquer la magie, plusieurs unes l'interpellèrent.

« Vol d'un des plus grands chefs d'œuvres de Monet au Quai d'Orsay. Disparition des « Coquelicots ». La police n'a aucune piste »

« Draaaaagoooooooooooooooooooo ! »

* * *

Quel coquin ce Drago !


	6. Tâches ménagères

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Serpillère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je pense que il y a de l'idée mais que ça pourrait être plus réfléchi, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les habitudes ont la vie dure à ce qu'on dit. Ce ne sont pas Drago et Hermione qui vont vous contredire. Entre le fils d'aristocrate élevé comme un prince et la fille de modestes dentistes qui a grandi en apprenant le sens des responsabilités, la cohabitation a de quoi être difficile.

Les premiers jours n'avaient été que bonheur et amour. Se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre, siroter son café sur le canapé en feuilletant des bouquins de cours. Oui, vivre en amoureux avait été merveilleux. Pendant une semaine du moins.

Les premières disputes avaient commencé quand Hermione avait reproché à Drago de ne jamais faire la vaisselle. La quoi ? avait-il répondu innocemment, ne sachant même pas de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier du côté ménager d'une maison et ne savait pas s'y prendre. Hermione avait du lui apprendre à faire la vaisselle à la façon moldue, car elle n'avait jamais voulu apprendre les sorts ménagers, les considérant comme inutiles et superficiels.

Mais Drago ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait décidé de se renseigner auprès de mini belette, qui faisait toute sa vaisselle à la magie, comme sa mère. Ginny avait beaucoup ri mais avait pris le temps de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Après avoir acheté son silence par un kilo de chocolat, Drago était rentré, extrêmement fier et avait commencé à faire la vaisselle. Malheureusement, ce que Ginny ne lui avait pas dit, cette petite garce, était que toute la vaisselle cassée par la magie, ne pouvait pas être réparée à l'aide d'un sort. Et c'est ainsi que plus de la moitié de la magnifique collection d'assiettes offertes par les parents Granger pour leur pendaison de crémaillère avait fini en mille morceaux. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione autant en colère mais cela n'avait pas duré.

La seconde dispute avait concerné la lessive. La politique de Drago était pourtant simple. Quand ses vêtements étaient sales, il les jetait et en achetait des neufs. Mais Hermione ne cautionnait pas cette attitude. Elle avait rapidement mis les points sur les i et l'avait initié au monde merveilleux de la machine à laver. Il avait répliqué que gaspiller de l'eau pour laver des vêtements n'allait pas arranger la planète mais Hermione avait été ferme. Plus question de jeter ses vêtements sales à partir de maintenant.

Obéissant, Drago s'était décidé à laver ses affaires. Il avait mis la chemise rouge qu'Hermione lui avait offert juste pour l'embêter lors d'une soirée avec ses Gryffondors d'amis et quelques tâches de nourriture ornaient le tissu, œuvre de l'immature Ron Weasley. Drago l'avait fourré dans la machine à laver, déjà pleine des chemises d'Hermione. Il l'avait lancé puis était retourné s'occuper de ses affaires. Deux heures plus tard, il avait sorti le linge de la machine et l'avait patiemment étendu sur le fil à linge de la salle de bain comme lui avait montré Hermione. Mais quand cette dernière était rentrée, elle avait explosé de rage en voyant ses chemises d'un habituel blanc immaculé devenues roses pâles. Mais cette fois ci encore, elle avait passé l'éponge.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione était si rouge que Drago ne distinguait plus rien de son visage d'habitude si charmant. Et dire que tout était parti d'une malheureuse réflexion de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Dis Hermione, toi qui est née moldue, tu sais peut être comment faire en sorte que le sol ne colle plus ? Je connais aucun sort la dessus. »

Elle n'avait encore rien dit mais elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Littéralement. Drago essaya de désamorcer la bombe.

« Non mais je veux dire tu connais plein de choses de la vie. Tu m'as tellement appris en une semaine. La vaisselle, la lessive et tout. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'apprendre aussi comment faire pour nettoyer le sol non ? »

« Drago Lucius Malefoy ! » hurla-t-elle. « Non seulement ça fait une semaine que tu détruit tout ce que tu touches et maintenant tu me prends pour une bonniche ? »

A bout de souffle, elle fila vers un placard de la cuisine et en sortit un seau, un balai étrange et un flacon vert fluo. Elle les jeta tous les trois dans les bras de Drago et se réfugia dans la chambre en sanglotant.

« Mais Mione … Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? » demanda Drago tout penaud.

« Tu te débrouilles ! » lui cria-t-elle de la chambre.

Drago se retrouva bien embarrassé avec tout son attirail dans la main et ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Hors de question d'aller voir Weaslette, qui n'était pas assez précise et hors de question d'aller demander à Potter, qui se ferait un malin plaisir de l'humilier publiquement.

Drago essaya donc plusieurs combinaisons mais ne réussit qu'à salir davantage le sol avec des marques de produit rouges fluo. A court d'idées, il lança un aguamenti sur le sol et frotta à l'aide de ses mains. Le produit commença à mousser légèrement et quelques tâches disparurent. Mais laver toute la surface à la main paraissait insurmontable au sorcier. Il avisa le balai, qui parut d'un coup une très bonne idée. Il se mit à frotter avec et une bonne partie du salon fut vite trempée mais propre.

Il se rendit vite compte que lancer un aguamenti était tout sauf pratique car il y avait de l'eau partout. Il prit le seau et le remplit à l'aide de sa baguette. Il trempa le balai dedans et se mit à frotter. Quand il vit que les tâches ne partaient plus, il remit du produit sur le sol. Il fit ainsi la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain. Il toqua ensuite à la porte de la chambre en demandant timidement :

« Si tu veux que je lave cette pièce, tu vas devoir sortir Hermione. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte et retourna s'installer dans le lit. Il s'appliqua à lancer du produit partout sur le sol avant de frotter énergiquement avec son balai mouillé. Hermione le regardait en souriant ironiquement.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Drago.

« Tu ne fais pas comme il faut. » dit-elle.

« C'est propre non ? » répondit-il en se braquant.

« Le produit se mélange dans le seau avec l'eau Drago. Sinon il mousse et il faut repasser une seconde fois la serpillère. »

« La serpi quoi ? »

« C'est ce que tu tiens entre tes mains. Une serpillère. Ca sert à nettoyer le sol. »

« Je ne savais même pas que le sol pouvait se salir autant avant. Au manoir, quand je faisais une tâche dans une pièce, elle n'y était plus quand j'y retournais. »

« C'est parce que les elfes de maison faisaient bien leur travail mon chéri. Enfin, ils obéissaient aux ordres. »

Drago lâcha son balai et seau et sauta sur le lit.

« Serpillère. » répéta-t-il. « Serpillère. »

« Quoi serpillère ? »

« Je me demandais juste comment un mot aussi moche devenait aussi sexy quand c'est toi qui le prononçais. »

« Et encore tu ne m'as encore entendu prononcer « laver les carreaux » ou encore « dépoussiérer » » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vu comment tu les prononce, ce ne peut être que des choses trèèèèès intéressantes. » répondit-il d'une voix langoureuse. « J'ai hâte de les essayer. De toutes les essayer. »

« Oh tu ne seras pas dessus. »

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit ... A vous de voir ;)


	7. Un village de légendes

**Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, le thème était mythe.**

**Mythe m'a fait tout de suite penser à Godric's Hollow et donc au fandom d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

Il faisait bon de vivre à Godric's Hollow. En hiver, la neige tombait abondamment et recouvrait l'intégralité des sols, des arbres et des toits. Les gros flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'air glacé et rendaient l'atmosphère de Noël quasiment palpable. En été, la température n'était jamais excessive et les enfants pouvaient sortir sans crainte de prendre des coups de soleil.

La petite bourgade accueillait aussi bien une population sorcière que moldue. Pour les moldus, c'était seulement un charmant village avec des gens très sympathiques bien que parfois un peu bizarres. Et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques chouettes et hiboux en pleine journée traversaient le ciel.

Mais en ce qui concernait les sorciers, c'était une toute autre histoire. Godric's Hollow était un des hauts lieux du patrimoine sorcier international. Plusieurs grands sorciers y avaient vécu et avaient été à l'origine de nombreux mythes et légendes.

Ignotus Pewerell. Les légendes disaient qu'il était un des trois frères de l'histoire la plus célèbre que l'on racontait aux enfants depuis leur naissance. Depuis que son identité avait été révélée, un monument avait été érigé dans le cimetière et des centaines de touristes venaient chaque année pour honorer son nom.

Albus Dumbledore. Les plus anciens racontaient qu'il y avait tué sa sœur et allié avec un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps : Grindelwald. Mais pour les plus jeunes, il restait une figure emblématique de Poudlard, l'école dans laquelle ils rêvaient tous d'aller à leurs 11 ans.

Et enfin, Harry Potter. Il n'y était resté qu'un an à peine dans le village mais il était le plus grande légende de Godric's Hollow. Il était l'élu et avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort, la plus grande menace qui ai jamais pesé sur le monde sorcier.

Près de l'ancienne maison des Potter, cinq jeunes sorciers passaient une soirée ensemble avant d'aller à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée pyjama avant d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Mais ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se perdre de vue, même s'ils étaient dans des maisons radicalement différentes.

Le jeune Will s'empara d'une sphère lumineuse et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre. Les cinq enfants s'assirent en rond, enroulés dans leur duvet.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire … » commença-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Ah non Will, pas d'histoires qui font peur ! » s'exclama sa voisine en le poussant du coude.

« T'es qu'une chochotte Aurore ! T'es bien une fille. » dit un petit blond en souriant.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Ariel, une petite rousse. « Lucas aussi a peur des histoires de fantôme et ce n'est pas une fille ! »

Le soit disant Lucas sourit timidement. Son ami, Eden, s'excusa d'un regard.

« Bon, je peux raconter mon histoire maintenant ? » s'énerva Will en secouant la sphère, créant des ombres dans toute la pièce.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas encore nous raconter l'histoire de ton soit disant ancêtre ? » se moqua Eden, s'attirant encore une fois les foudres de ses camarades. « Oh ça va arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Vous savez très bien qu'il va encore radoter l'histoire d'Harry Potter. »

« Et alors ? » s'emporta Ariel en le montrant du doigt. « Il porte le même nom que lui, il est sans doute son descendant non ? »

« Il n'a aucune preuve. » cria Eden en se levant.

« Et moi je dis que tu es jaloux ! » s'exclama la rousse en se levant à son tour.

« Calmez vous. » dit Lucas d'une voix basse. « C'est fatiguant de vous entendre vous disputer tout le temps comme ça. En plus, vous allez réveiller les parents de Will. »

« Et sa mère est un vrai dragon. » pouffa Aurore, ce qui lui valut un coup d'oreiller de la part de Will.

La situation dégénéra vite en bataille de coussins entre les cinq amis. Elle dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, épuisés.

« Bon, tu nous la racontes ton histoire ? » demanda Eden d'un ton fatigué.

« Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? » répondit Will en baillant.

« Je connais ton histoire par cœur, ça va vite m'endormir. » répondit le blond en se baissant pour éviter un nouveau jet d'oreiller.

« Aller raconte Will ! » commença Lucas.

« Oui vas-y Will ! » reprirent les deux jeunes filles.

Un air mystérieux s'installa sur le visage de leur ami. Il replaça la sphère lumineuse sous son visage et commença.

« Il y a près de cinq-cents ans, vivait un véritable mythe, mon arrière arrière arrière arrière et encore arrière-grand-père, Harry Potter … »


End file.
